


In Theory and Practice

by faustianmerman



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy II, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, F/M, Sensation Play, Soft Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianmerman/pseuds/faustianmerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew the Weapon's Specialist could come so undone like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Theory and Practice

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, SO, I started this fic and halfway through it I realized that it was Lightning who gave the rose to Firion and I was too lazy to fix it so, lets pretend that it's the other way around. Sorry if they're super OOC, I haven't touched Dissidia in years and didn't feel like looking up the videos. More apologies for the porn because I haven't written porn in forever so that might be bad, too. Okay I'm done apologizing, go ahead and take a peek. As always, kudos, comments, etc are SUPER appreciated!!

It had been a day or so since Firion had gifted the rose to Lightning, and so to see her standing in front of him with it in hand so soon had caused his mind to wonder for just a moment. He supposed that she would have held on to it for a longer period of time, but perhaps she was quicker with piecing her memories back together than he was and found the flower of no more use. He would soon realize how wrong he was.

The rest of the group had scattered about to find secluded or semi-secluded areas to sleep, yet still be close enough to someone in case something were to happen. As the light from the sky started to diminish for the day, Firion relieved his body of his many weapons, checking them over meticulously to see if any of them needed tending to or small repairs. He was running a bare finger over one of the flat sides of his blade when he noticed someone standing before him. His eyes flickered up from his current focus to that of the Warrior Goddess. A slight blush crept across his cheeks as he set his blade aside and gave her his undivided attention.

“Ah, Lightning!” He murmured, noticing the rose in her left hand. “Is everything alright?” 

She was quiet for a moment as she studied him, and he began to become uncomfortable under her gaze. A thoughtful sound escaped her as she moved to sit in front of him, gently moving his weapons out of her way. “Firion,” She hummed, twirling the flower in her hand slowly before bringing it to a stop. She adjusted the angle of her wrist and traced one of the protruding petals along his jawline. Firion's breath hitched in his throat as his eyes widened ever so slightly to watch her actions. Another small sound emitted from Lightning's throat as a slight smile graced her lips, she was pleased to see the other warrior's reactions. She dragged the tip of the rose down Firion's throat, being extra slow and light across his pulse point. His eyes fluttered closed as his hands clenched into fists, ripping up some grass in the process. 

“L-Light...I don't...” He tried to speak but quickly stopped when she straddled his lap, working his tunic open quickly in order to continue her assault with the flower.

“I had a theory.” Her voice was low and huskier than usual, and even though it sounded as though there was more to her response, she didn't elaborate. Quickly, she dragged one of the thorns on the stem down his chest, not hard enough to break skin, but just enough to leave a harsh red scratch. His hand flew to her thigh as he sucked in a breath through his teeth, cracking an eye open to see a fond smile on her face. She then brought one of the petals to the top of the mark and ghosted it down the scratch, her eyes making their way up to his face. Firion's breathing was labored somewhat and his face was flushed. A breath of a laugh escaped her lips as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Firion's lips before gently nipping at his bottom one to take into her mouth to suck on. 

Firion brought the hand that wasn't massaging her thigh to cradle her neck to deepen the kiss. He was fairly inexperienced, so he let Lightning guide him through it. It was slow and sensual at first, and as he got used to the mechanics of it, it became hungrier and rougher. A groan escaped him as Lightning trailed another thorn across his body, this time causing small droplets of blood to form. And when they got big enough, she trailed the petals through them, dragging the fluid across a small section of his chest. He broke away from the kiss, out of breath and a little dizzy from all the sensations. He was painfully hard, and his hips bucked up involuntarily when Lightning craned her head down to bite and suck at the pulse point on his throat.  
“Lightning...please” Firion grunted, his fingers digging into her thigh hard enough that she was sure there were going to be bruises. A hum escaped her as she continued to drag the rose across his skin. “Please...” He whimpered, making eye contact with her for just a moment before his eyes closed as his head fell back slightly, his breath becoming quick and short. 

And just a quickly as she had started it, she dismounted him and placed the flower to the side. It took a moment for him to register the loss of her weight on him, and when he opened his eyes to see what she was doing, he let out another groan. Lightning was on her knees, slowly removing her underwear, a sultry look on her face as she swiveled her hips to remove the clothing. And for a brief moment, Firion's senses came back to him and he took charge, though he would realize later on that Lightning let him. He crawled over to her and grabbed her panties, practically tearing them off of her and tossing them next to the rose. She leaned back on her elbows and spread her legs ever so slightly, presenting her wet core to him. He lay between her legs, mouth inches away from her, while his hands gripped her thighs. His breathing was heavy and he was almost scared to do anything, instead just admiring her. He was brought out of his trance when he felt her hand entwine itself in his hair and start to guide him closer. 

And when her scent registered in his senses once again, all of his insecurities and nervous thoughts went out the window as he closed the gap and began to lick and suck at her wet folds. A sigh escaped Lightning as her thumb gently rubbed his scalp, her hips jutting up slightly whenever he put a little extra pressure on her clit. Firion was enthusiastic, to say the least. He found her scent to be wonderful, but when he actually tasted her, his eyes fluttered closed and he felt as though he couldn't get enough. His tongue worked her entrance incessantly, and he would occasionally bring his lips together to suck on her clit. She bit her bottom lip so as not to be too loud, though sounds would still escape her. A sigh here, a whimper there, and each one went straight to Firion's cock. It strained against his pants, and as much as he wanted to stoke himself, he was more determined to get Lightning off first. 

Her sounds were becoming more frequent, and when Firion decided to suck a little longer than usual on her clit, her hips lifted up and a low whine came from her throat. Firion groaned at that and his hips bucked against the air. Her grip in his hair got tighter as she started to grind against his face, small jolts of electricity in the center of her gut and in her thighs were starting to signal that she was close. Her breathing was becoming heavier and even more uneven as she set a rhythm with Firion's mouth. His tongue was circling and worshipping her clit, not letting up on pressure or speed as he could tell that she was oh so close. And his lips came together one last time for a particularly sweet suck, and she broke. Her orgasm coursing through her as she lifted her hips up and pulled at Firion's hair. A very satisfied moan escaped her, being the only real sound that she had made through out the entire act, and that was more than enough to send Firion over the edge as well. He worked her through her orgasm as his hands tightened on her thighs when he had his, ropes of semen coating the front of his pants. 

As they both came down, his licks and sucks became slower and lighter, eventually giving one last long swipe of his tongue over her folds for one last taste before pulling off altogether. His jaw was sore as he pushed himself up and Lightning leaned over and kissed him thoroughly, curious as to what she tasted like on his tongue. A soft hum escaped her as she reached for her underwear and then broke the kiss in order to put them back on. Firion watched, leaning back on his arms as Lightning fixed her appearance and gave him one last kiss before she left him to get some proper rest. He sighed contentedly, lying down and quickly falling asleep in his post orgasmic haze.


End file.
